


You Know I Know What It Means

by sanguiniel



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Restraints, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/pseuds/sanguiniel
Summary: The Collector shows unusual focus on Arkin's scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/gifts).



Arkin doesn’t know how much the Collector touches his other victims. He doesn’t remember a lot of details from the Chase house, spent half his time avoiding the man high on pain and adrenaline. Trying to get someone, anyone out. And he’s only ever been able to hear the other people in this maze, never met one of them. 

But he saw him with Jill. Just for a second. But enough that the odd moments in between torture and when he comes to visit without cause add up and leave a bad taste in his mouth. 

The Collector pauses in the middle of torture sessions, to switch out tools or let whatever painful procedure he just inflicted settle in. Hover his hands just above Arkin’s skin a scant inch or so away, enough he can feel the faint body heat soaking through his gloves but not actually making contact. 

One hand digging a knife carefully between his ribs, the Collector will rest the other on Arkin’s stomach where he sliced him that first night. Wouldn’t mean anything by itself, but in between soft scraping sounds on bone and Arkin’s whimpers he’ll stroke it once, twice, over and over with one finger delicately as he works. When Arkin starts to shake he’s not sure if it’s from pain or that soft repetition. 

He’ll strap Arkin down with chains and a thick, heavy iron collar that forces him to look straight at the filthy cracking ceiling and wait for whatever happens next. That could be anything from burns tracked across his torso that ache and sting for days to sometimes, occasionally. Just the Collector taking one of Arkin’s hands in his gloves (usually the right) and tracing the sharp pink scars over the back. 

It’s taken to another level when he pries open Arkin’s jaw, wedges some sharp piece of metal into the inside of his cheek so Arkin can’t bite down like he wants.

He’s afraid of losing his tongue, more teeth, finally dying because the Collector wants to see how far he can shove his arm down Arkin’s throat maybe. He’s not sure if the bright burning that lights up the Collector’s eyes when he rubs his fingers over Arkin’s tongue and into the gap where his tooth used to be is much of a relief.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(you know i know what it means) to be fraying at the seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236444) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman)




End file.
